ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Yates
'''Javon "Jay" Miller (Born November 8th,1994) better known by his ring name as Aaron Yates Is a Professional Wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Xistence. He is known for his unorthodox "Street Fight" style, and his use of Facepaint. He wrestled the independent circuit as Prozak, Louie Lebowski, '''and '''The B-Boy. Early Life Miller was born in Kansas City, Missouri. He lived with many other kids, on account of his 3 brothers and the Foster Parent service his parents ran. Miller says there could be "13-17 kids in the house at one time. As you can imagine, it was a big house". Growing up, Miller's parents fostered His best friends and later stablemates.. Miller says "Wrestling was a big deal in my house. During commericial breaks on Raw and Smackdown, Me, Sam, Chris, and Stevie would have tag team matches, with Max working as the Ref. We would put on shows for the other kids. Every now and then, Dad would interfere. He always liked to play the heel." Early Career When Miller turned 15, he, Max Yella, Chris Watson, Steven Stone, and Sam Calhoun began wrestling around the Midwest circuit. There, Miller developed the characters of 'Prozak, Louie Lebowski and The B-Boy. In late 2008, as his career was beginning, Calhoun told Miller to paint his face to make him more noticeable and to differentiate characters. In 2009, Miller met Curt Hero, who later trained Miller and his friends. Miller (As Prozak), Yella, Calhoun, Calico, and Stone formed the stable ''The Riot Makers.'' 'In 2011, Yates and Watson, who was competing as Chris Calico, formed a tag team called '''The Technicians. '''While in Japan, Miller had limited music for entertainment except for Kansas City-based rapper Tech N9ne's recently released ''All 6's and 7's albums. After listening to the album several times, Miller decided that he would used Tech N9ne's name in the future. WWX On November 9th, 2012, one day after his birthday, Miller had a tryout match with Chris Watson for WWX. Miller and Watson were hired, and were to debut as a tag team, but Watson sustained an injury that prevented his debut at the time. Miller instead debuted under the name '''Aaron Yates against Sal Slick on December 25th, 2012. The following week, as WWX began its tour of Japan, W2 (Christian Wright and Lance Invictus) selected Yates and Montego to compete for their Tag Team Titles. That night, he was given a match against Darkson for the Television Championship in a losing effort. On Fury, Yates entered a small feud with David Gideon Smith over comments on his wrestling ability. He and John Hall competed against The Smith Brothers in a winning effort. The following week, Yates and Montego lost against W2. That night, after Kevin Stroupe lost against Ethan Taylor, Yates attacked Stroupe, and with the help of Curt Hero, pinned Stroupe for his AAA Championship. At Holiday Hell, Yates defended his Title against Stroupe in a Midwest Winter match, in which 8 Trash Cans full of snow were placed within the ring. Yates pinned Stroupe, and as he for up to celebrate, he slipped on snow. Stroupe capitalized and pinned him for a three count, winning back his title under AAA rules. Yates quickly got up to his feet and struck Stroupe with a Midwest Explosion, pinned him for a three count, winning back his title, and left the arena. Yates entered a feud with Fury General Manager Anna Bell after she began insulting him by calling his victories flukes and saying he did not deserve the AAA Title. Yates and Hero entered a tag team match with Down Right Dirty (Buster and Dutch Daniels) in a losing effort. There, it was announced that Yates would face Fill and The Tornado in a triple threat match for the AAA Title. Yates declared the match a "Chi-Town Brawl", a no-holds barred come as you are last man standing match. He also gave Bell the nickname "Bunk Rock Bitch", with is Midwest slang meaning "A girl who is willing to perform sexual favors to get ahead. The match went on without Fill , who would later attack The Tornado, allowing Yates to pick up the win. After the match, Bell declared that she would face Yates next week. Instead, she put her nephew In her place, who was promptly beaten by Yates. Due to stipulations set by Yates for that match, he earned a World Wrestling Championship match some time in the future. At Aftershock, Yates dropped the title to Saav Dubrovnik in a "Classic Rules" match, ending his Triple A title reign. 'The Technicians' On Fury, Yates debuted Chris Watson (now under the name Krizz Kaliko) as his surprise tag team partner against Cory Maddson, with Sam Calhoun (Under the name Kutt Calhoun) as their manager. They quickly dispatched of Maddson, who had not found a tag partner for the match. Yates and Kaliko began their own singles competition routes, cutting promos On Anna Bell, with Kutt Calhoun serving as a "hype man." Kaliko and Calhoun did not last log, and after Kaliko's first match, the two were released by WWX. 'Return to singles Competition' After the release of the other Technicians, Yates returned tow ingles competition, finally receiving his shot at the WWX Championship, held by Krimzon Blaze. At this time, Blaze outed Yates for borrowing the name, nickname, face paint style, and social tendencies of Kansas City Based rapper Tech N9ne. He also called out how Kutt Calhoun and Krizz Kaliko's names were both borrowed from other rappers on Tech's label, Strange Music Inc. Yates admitted to this, and began competing under his real name, Jay Miller. Miller failed to capture the title from Blaze in a Casket math at Deadlock. Afterwards, Miller competed in several Mid-card and dark matches before disappearing from competition. 'Return to WWX' Miller returned to WWX under the name and persona of Aaron Yates. In his return promo, he promised to debut the "Hottest Midwest prospect." 'Personal Life' Miller is a fan of Kansas City based rapper Tech N9ne, and borrows his ring name and face paint. His stablemates also borrow their names, as well as the stable name "Technicians" from other rappers signed to Tech N9ne's label, Strange Music Inc. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Midwest Chopper Bomb/Prodigal Bomb/Lotus'' (Sitout Crucifix Bomb) **''808 Bender'' (Inverted Frankensteiner rolled in a Dragon Sleeper with a knee to the back, adopted from "808" Stevie Stone) **''Technician Driver ''(Fisherman Brainbuster) **''1-Train Driver ''(Jumping Brainbuster) **''Midwest Explosion/Chicago Blues/Hurrican Kick'' (Cyclone Superkick) **''Riot Maker'' (Shooting Star Dragonrana) **''Sickology 101/Adrenaline Rush/Melatonin Rush'' (street fight rush of punches, elbows, knees, and kicks, ending with a Flipping DDT/Shining Wizard) **''Coathanga Strangla (Cutthroat with Bodyscissors) *'Signature Moves''' **''Hellevator ''(Running Tornado DDT) **''The Gates Mixed Plate'' (STO Backbreaker followed by a Reverse STO) **''The Seven Chakras ''(Seven Elbow Strikes to the head) **''Bas Rutten Special ''(Running Liver Punch) **''Overtime ''(Butterfly Falcon Arrow) **''Speed Of Sound ''(Leaping Lariat) **''808 Spinner (Tilt-a-Whirl Sidewalk Slam, adopted from "808" Stevie Stone) **TEC-9 Driver'' (Northern Lights Driver) **''Welcome to Misery'' (Cannonball to a seated opponent in the corner) **''Welcome to Misery II'' (Shooting Star Cannonball to a seated opponent in the corner) **''¡Mayday! (Springboard Spear) **Fast Flow ''(Satellite DDT) *'Managers' **Sam Calhoun **Max Yella **Curt Hero *'Achievements' **WWX Triple A Champion (2) Category:Wrestlers